


Warming Jared

by shaylea



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: J2 non-AU, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Play, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 04:44:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13287255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaylea/pseuds/shaylea
Summary: Jared is in Vancouver, alone and cold in the snow, and the person who's meant to keep him warm is in Austin.  He sends out an SOS.  Via the internet.





	Warming Jared

“Diapers?  Really?  I’m dealing with snow and ice and you tell me diapers?”

“Shit or snow, take your pick.”

“Neither.”  Jared folds his endless legs beneath him on their bed, jiggling the picture on Jensen’s screen around until he’s settled again.  “You,” he says with the same plaintive look on his face as in the picture he sent around the world.  “You and warmth.  You providing warmth.  For me.”

“What happened to the coat idea?”

“That was your idea, not mine.  I told you mine.”

Yeah, he did.  He told the whole fucking world that he wanted Jensen to come and warm him up, and doesn’t that warm Jensen just perfectly?  He grins at his phone, knowing it will infuriate Jared.  “How about the iced latte?”

“You want it, you come here and get it.”  Now Jared’s pulling out Sam’s puppy eyes.  “What are you doing in fucking Texas, Jack, when you’re supposed to be with me?”

Only three days ago they were together, rolling on the sand in the tropical sunshine and making out in salty waves.  Private beaches have a lot to recommend them.  Jared’s sunburn in places that won’t show on camera is no doubt one of the reasons he’s struggling to adjust to what he called the _frozen tundra_. 

“I’m gonna get to you,” Jensen says, “and you’ll be laid up in bed with a cold after your antics this afternoon.  That won’t be much fun for either of us.”

“Which is why you should be here now.  Already.  Today.”

Jensen shouldn’t be surprised by this display.  They’re accustomed to sharing every moment together and being apart for a week is abnormal and…..wrong.  He keeps turning to say something to Jared, because Jared is always there, an arm’s length away, except now he’s not and it’s harder than Jensen expected.  Still, at least he hasn’t stooped to begging for his presence via the internet. 

He wants to frame that instagram post. 

“Jensen.”  This is serious now; no longer lounging, Jared’s moving off the bed and looking stern.  “Why are you being difficult?  Is it hard for you to understand?  Do you need me to put it in simpler terms?” 

The picture whirls briefly, then Jensen recognises that Jared’s phone is now on the dresser facing Jared, who’s standing beside the bed.  He’s still wearing the t-shirt from this afternoon; all that’s missing is the iced coffee.  Oh no, look, he saved the straw. 

As Jared defiantly places it between his lips, Jensen stifles a laugh.  This is his boy, his precious, beloved boy who never misses an exploitable opportunity.  “You plannin’ to put that mouth to work?” he asks. 

Jared’s tongue snakes out to perfectly circle the O of his pursed lips. 

Jensen was hard already, but now he aches.  “You’re killin’ me.”

“Good.”  The word is insolent but Jared’s eyes sparkle with mischief.  “There was another version of that picture I could’ve taken.”

“Yeah?  What was that?”

Long fingers dance down the broad chest and take hold of the bottom of the t-shirt.  “It starts like this.”

“Could’ve made me a video.”

“You want the world to watch me strip for you?”  The shirt begins to inch upwards, baring golden skin that Jensen longs to kiss. 

“People’d pay good money for that.”

“Aren’t you the lucky one that you get it all for free.”

“Keep goin’, babe.”

The hem of the shirt flirts with rosy nipples, still marked by Jensen’s teeth.  “Maybe I should charge you after all.”

“You wanna run me a tab?”

“Could do.  Or you could, you know, pay up front.”

Ah.  It’s clear where this is going.  “I have more layers on.”

“Better get a move on then.”

He’s wearing a soft blue button-up over a white t-shirt.  It’s a new one he bought during the summer and forgot to take up to Vancouver with him.  Jared hasn’t seen it on him before.  The buttons are tiny, and his fingers slip. 

“I could be doing that,” Jared reminds him, “if only you were here.”

He’s still playing the hem back and forth across his nipples.  Jensen’s own nipples throb in response, as though Jared’s doing it to him.  Jared’s eyes catch them with delight. 

“I could bite those right through the material.  Mark you up, red and sore.”

“Jay....”  Jensen needs that. 

“Pinch them,” Jared says.  “Pinch them and pretend it’s me.  Watch.”

His elegant fingers latch onto his left nipple and tighten, twist. 

Jensen’s breath hisses in.

“Do it,” Jared tells him. 

Sliding the blue shirt down off his arms, Jensen reaches up to copy Jared’s action.  With Jared’s eyes hot on him, it feels like Jared’s fingers that tighten more severely than Jensen would do to himself, and when Jared breathes, “Now twist,” he does, so hard that he cries out. 

“Now the other one,” Jared instructs, demonstrating on himself.  “I want you to feel it.  Feel me.”

It’s electric, and Jensen whimpers despite himself.

It’s worth it to see the blaze of satisfaction on Jared’s flushed face.

Letting go of his nipples, Jared drops his shirt.  “You wanna see these, you gotta show me yours.  Show me how pink they are, Jensen.”

Jared’s the one who likes playing stripper games and Jensen feels faintly ridiculous as he tries to make a show of raising his shirt, but the way Jared’s eyes flare makes it worth it when he’s got his shirt up to his armpits.

“I wanna bite them,” Jared says.  “Why aren’t you here so I can bite them?”

“You feelin’ any warmer yet?”

“I’d be warmer if I could bite them.”

“Get that shirt the rest of the way off for me and I’ll pinch mine again, so you can see.”

He loves watching Jared strip a t-shirt off.  There’s something about the lanky way he does it that gets to him every time, watching the muscles in those powerful shoulders ripple as they’re bared, the stretch of arms, the expanse of chest revealed.  Knowing that all of it is his. 

Top half naked, Jared lifts the straw to his mouth and assumes the same beseeching pose as in his instagram picture.  “This is what I could have posted.”

Imagine if Jensen took a photo of him like this and Jared took the corresponding photo of Jensen with his shirt rucked up, nipples pink and puffy, and they posted them on instagram at the same time.  The fandom would disintegrate. 

Jensen needs to stop thinking these thoughts. 

“You still cold?”

Jared gives an exaggerated shiver.  “You better do something, quick.”

Using forefingers and thumbs, Jensen takes hold of both of his nipples, angling his hands so Jared has a clear view.  Because he knows it turns Jared on, he lets himself moan as he compresses the taut flesh painfully.

“Oh yeah,” Jared says softly.  “Harder, Jensen.  Like I would do.  Like it’s me.”

Years of experience of Jared’s devoted attention to his nipples mean Jensen knows exactly how Jared likes to play with them, and he lets Jared’s need flow through him to get over the instinctive desire to loosen his grip.  The pain shoots sparks down his spine and his hips roll, thrusting towards the image of Jared on the phone. 

“Need you,” he mutters.

“Yeah, you do.”  Smugly, Jared glides his hands down over his ribs.  “Feel this.  Feel my hands.”

With relief, Jensen lets go of his throbbing nipples and copies Jared’s motion, feeling hands that are bigger than his, rougher, more demanding.  The hands converge over his stomach and he watches Jared drop to his knees, re-angling the phone. 

“This is what I’d do if you were here.” 

Dextrous fingers flick belts open, buttons, and he hears the double rasp of zippers being pulled down.  As they both free their cocks, Jared looks up to meet his eyes.  With one hand he palms his cock, the other he raises to his mouth with that infernal straw.

“That’s a little bit small, don’t you think?” Jensen jokes, trying to stave off instant climax at the sight of that mouth, knowing too well how it would feel wrapped around his cock, drawing it deep into its wet heat. 

Jared purses his lips into a kiss and winks.  “That’s what you get for not being here yourself, me replacing you with a clearly inadequate stand-in.”

“Bet it doesn’t feel as good as I do.”  Jensen’s hand doesn’t feel nearly as good as Jared’s mouth would, either, but he’s making the most of it, eyes flicking between Jared’s wet lips around the straw and his hand working his cock the way he knows Jensen likes best so all Jensen has to do is copy him exactly.  “Bet it doesn’t taste as good either.”

Jared’s working the straw expertly now, the way he does at conventions when he wants to drive Jensen wild on stage.  He slides it right down his throat to remind Jensen of just how deep he can take him. 

“You warmer now?”  He can see sweat bead across Jared’s skin in the lamplight as their breathing turns rough.  “This doin’ it for you, swallowing me down, taking me, pleasuring me?”

Jared squeezes warningly on his cock, and Jensen duplicates the movement.  It’s almost too late, though, because the rush of blood has started and he’s literally trembling. 

“This is when I need your hair.”  His left hand clenches at the air right where Jared’s head would be and Jared gives a choppy little gasp.  His eyes rivet on Jensen’s hand, so Jensen does it again, wrenching downwards and forwards, pulling Jared harder onto his cock. 

“Ungh,” Jared says as though his mouth is stuffed full.  “Ah-ugh.”

“Harder?  You want me to fuck your mouth harder?”

Big eloquent eyes implore him.

Holding his hand still, Jensen thrusts his hips against it.

Jared’s mouth goes lax, straw forgotten, open and available for Jensen’s use.

This is one of his favourite ways to do this, to slam the hell out of Jared’s throat, and it’s easy to imagine that’s exactly what he’s doing as his hips fall into the familiar rhythm and he holds Jared’s eyes, keeping a firm, ruthless grip on that silky hair so Jared can’t pull away, can’t escape. 

Jared breathes in time with his thrusts as though his throat truly is being invaded, chest heaving with the effort of grabbing what little oxygen Jensen allows him, and then, opening wider, he holds his breath entirely as Jensen picks up speed and pounds harder, faster, deeper, until his climax bursts through him.  Having waited for this moment, Jared convulses too, whole body shaking with the force of it, even while he obediently keeps his mouth open to be filled by Jensen.

Oh fuck, it feels good.  Even though he feels his come cover his hand, Jensen watches Jared swallow.  Jared lifts his own drenched hand and wipes it across his lips, transferring what ought to be Jensen’s to his mouth, chasing it with his tongue. 

This is when Jensen would drop to his knees and tug him in for a kiss, so he does that, tasting the come on his hand instead of from Jared’s lips. 

They stare at each other, breathing hard, each with the taste of the wrong person on his tongue.

“I’m warm now,” Jared says after a couple of minutes.  He chuckles, swiping his hair out of his eyes, all mussed from where Jensen didn’t grip it.  “I’m fucking hot, in fact.”

Jensen’s eyes shift to the beads of sweat at Jared’s temple, right where he should be licking them off. 

Understanding, Jared brushes his fingers over his wet skin and then sucks them into his mouth.  “This is what you miss out on when you’re not the one to warm me up.”

“Oh, I think I am,” Jensen corrects with satisfaction.  “That was all me, and don’t you forget it.”

“Don’t _you_ forget it,” Jared says.  He blows a kiss to the camera.  “You’re mine and you belong with me at all times.”

Jensen thinks of the picture that started all of this.  “And you made sure the whole world knows it.”

“Damn straight.”

“I wish I could post you the way you look right now, your hair wrecked, your face flushed and sweaty, your mouth wet with come.”

Jared grins.  “Take a picture anyway.  Take it and keep it to remind you that it’s your job to keep me warm.”


End file.
